


did he get my wish list?

by jj_blues



Series: reversed [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Batfamily (DCU), Batkids Age Reversal, Brotherly Bonding, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Gen, Humor, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit, Minor Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_blues/pseuds/jj_blues
Summary: With an irritated sigh, Tim stomped over to the door, and wrenched it open. "What?"Jason grinned down at him, like he hadn't just spent the past three minutes trying to break down his property and probably scaring half the people in this side of Cherry Hill. "Will you - ""No."_Three times Jason tried to convince Tim to spend Christmas at the Manor, and the one time he finally succeeded.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: reversed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062551
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	did he get my wish list?

**24 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS**

It was six in the morning, and someone was outside his apartment.

Okay, who the hell thought it was a good idea to bother him at six in the morning? He hadn't even had his first cup of coffee yet. With an iritated sigh, Tim stomped over to the door, and wrenched it open. "What?"

Jason - yeah, he should've expected it was the kid; Dickie was too much of a goody two shoes to bother him at six in the morning, and everyone else knew better than to bother Tim because it was an open secret he didn't function until he'd already had his fifth cup of coffee - grinned down at him, like he hadn't just spent the past three minutes trying to break down his property and probably scaring half the people in this side of Cherry Hill. "Will you - "

"No."

His brother's mouth dropped open. Tim inwardly basked in his outraged expression. "I haven't even asked you yet!"

Tim rolled his eyes. It took half his self-control not to remind the kid he'd basically just disturbed half the neighborhood at _six in the morning_ , so he had a right to turn him away if he wanted to, thank you very much. "What do you want, Jaybird?"

Jason's eyes lit up, though he wasn't sure if it was because of the nickname, or because he'd hadn't slammed the door in the kid's face yet despite his caffeine-less braining screaming at him to _please_ do it. "Dickie, and I were talking, and he said you're probably be lonely and shit 'cause you'd be all alone on Christmas Eve. Don't look at me like that, I know your Outlaws have some business to attend to in Brazil, so what I'm basically saying is, uh - you wanna spend Christmas at the Manor?"

He blinked slowly. Then he blinked again. He had to be the first to admit the conversation the other night had been a mistake, but just because he'd patched things up with the family didn't mean he wanted to spend Christmas with them under the same roof. "No."

His brother's eyes grew wide. "But you promised Dickie you'll go!"

Tim gritted his teeth. His head was pounding, he hadn't had a drop of coffee, it was way too early for this crap. "I promised him I'll drop by the Manor. I never said anything about spending the night." At Jason's glower, he added, "Look, if you can convince me to spend the night at the Manor, I will."

If he was in his right mind, he'd never have uttered those words. Unfortunately, his right mind was off somewhere frolicking in the Dreaming, because again, zero coffee equals practically braindead Tim. (Ooh, nice. Braindead. Another joke he'll have to add to his list of death jokes.) And since he wasn't in his right mind, he just watched Jason puff out his chest like a peacock, a habit he _knew_ the kid must've picked up from one of his Titan friends, look at him straight in the eye, and say, "Challenge accepted, Hood."

_

**16 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS**

He clicked his tongue as he squinted at the wide expanse of Robinson Park. Where the heck was Jason? Bruce said he was here. As if on cue, his phone vibrated. He checked the sender - _Fastest Boi Alive._ Okay. It's not Bruce.

 **Fastest Boi Alive**  
Dudewhere are you  
You said youre going to be here  
Like an hour ago

He furrowed his brow at the message, trying to remember if he was supposed to meet up with Bart - oh.

**guns & coffee**  
robinson park  
have to pick up jay  
b's orders

Which he didn't understand why Bruce still wanted him do because, a) Jason was like sixteen (or seventeen?) already, and b) he could just take a taxi like everyone else. He had the money; it wasn't like Bruce skimped on the kid's allowance.

 **Fastest Boi Alive**  
Ohhhhhh  
Got it  
Ill text you later?  
Yeah ill text you later dude :))

He smirked to himself. Trust Bart to cheer him up with a few texts. Sliding his phone back inside the pocket of his jeans, he resumed his search for Jason. After approximately fifteen seconds of squinting around the vast snowy landscape dotted with snow-ladden trees, snow-ladden benches, and the occasional Gothamite bundled in winter coat, and a scarf, he spotted his brother talking to a young woman.

Rao, was that Tim's skateboard tucked under his arm? He was so going to have a talk with the kid about taking his stuff. Just because he gave him free reign of his apartment doesn't mean he could steal anything he wanted. If Jason wanted a skateboard that much, he could ask Bruce to buy him one, couldn't he? Yes, he definitely could. Tim would have to tell Bruce to buy the kid his own board so he'd stop running off with Tim's.

With that thought in mind, he made his way towards the pair. "Jay."

Jason whirled around. The blood drained from his face. "What the hell, Timmy? What are you doing here?"

Tim rolled his eyes. Jason's panicked tone really wasn't making the whole situation easier. His whole posture screamed guilty-brat-caught-doing-something-illegal. Privately, he thought it was a bit of an overreaction on Jason's part. It's not like Tim would rat him out if it turned out he _was_ doing something illegal. "I'm picking you up. B said Alfred's busy." 

His gaze flickered to the young woman. He took in her short, dark hair, brown eyes, and the smattering of freckles across her nose. A civilian, no doubt about it, but a little too old to be a part of the crowd Jason normally hung out with. Nevertheless, because he's Janet Drake's son, and she'd drilled the utmost importance of manners in his head since he was old enough to understand, he extended his hand. "Hi. I'm Alvin, Jay's cousin."

"Mia." She shook his hand, but she was still staring at him curiously. Not like he blamed her. He knew he looked like a far cry from the pretty little socialite he used to be back before he died. The white streak in his hair, and the dark bags under his eyes definitely didn't help. Even if he looked miles better now than his days in the League, he was well aware people still looked twice at him in the rare moments he bothered to step out of his apartment without his helmet on. "Call me Maps."

"Pleasure." He let his hand drop to the side, and plastered a polite smile. "Sorry for cutting the meeting short, but we really need to get going."

"No problem." Maps grinned at him. "Say hi to Damian for me, will you, Jay?"

"Yeah, sure." He didn't miss the touch of nervousness in Jason's voice, like the kid was scared the mention of their eldest brother would freak Tim out. "See you around, Maps."

After a brief nod at Maps' directiom, he started to make his way across the grassy field, only slowing down to let Jason catch up to him. "Didn't know our dearest brother had friends."

"They're not exactly friends," Jason explained. The color had returned to his face. "They were... classmates in middle school, I think?" And yeah, 'classmates' made more sense than friends. He knew for a fact Damian had only mellowed down when he'd returned from the League; Bruce told him about it once, how Damian had difficulty making friends because of his attitude. Everyone except Jon turned him away. Thank Rao he'd become less of an ass these past few years. Last Tim heard, he even got along well with his co-workers at the clinic. "She wanted me to tutor her younger brother. But back to the point. You do know I could just, like, take the bus, right?"

"To the Manor?" They reached the parking lot. Tim dug into his pockets for his keys.

"To Silver Lake. I'm meeting up with - fuck."

He glanced back. Jason had stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide. "I did say you shouldn't tell him every single thing that's happening in your life."

"I wasn't _not_ gonna tell him I was gonna hang out with Kyle today! You know how overprotective he gets when we don't tell him things." Tim snorted. Jason glowered at him. "Fuck off. He'd probably bench me 'til I'm eighty if I hadn't told him."

"Fair enough." He opened the door of the passenger seat, and gestured at Jason to get in the Hyundai. (He could've splurged his inheritance for a more expensive car, but he really didn't get the point. He wasn't a showy kind of guy.) "C'mon, I'm taking you to Kyle. Rao, I can't believe I blew off the Outlaws to chaperone you."

Jason blew his bangs out of his eyes. "You could've said no."

"And get an earful from Alfred? No thanks." Tim got inside the driver's seat. He turned on the ignition. "Seatbelt, please," he said, as Jason shut the door. "Also, you're leaving the skateboard in the car."

"I hate you," Jason muttered, but it didn't hold any heat. Tim rolled his eyes. "Wait, you were gonna meet up with the Outlaws? When do I get to meet them?"

"Pick a date," he replied, glancing at his brother.

Jason gaped at him. "Wait, you're serious? I'd get to meet 'em?"

"Deadass." He smirked at Jason's loud groan. Privately, he knew Jason only wanted to meet with Wonder Girl; the kid wasn't subtle with his slight crush on her, but the Outlaws were a package deal. You want one member, you're gonna meet all. "Though I'd prefer if you'd decide on sometime next year 'cause Wonder Girl, and Impulse are off-world for the rest of the month. Unless you only wanna meet Kon?"

The silence only lasted for a split-second. "Friday."

He tapped his fingers on the wheel. "Sure you don't wanna wait for the rest of my team?"

"Superboy's fine," Jason said quickly. Too quickly, in fact. "I can meet Wonder Girl, and Impulse next year."

Tim thought about it. He could send Bruce a quick text about Kon so he wouldn't get all huffy again on patrol because _Superboy might be your best friend, Hood, but he still needs permission to enter my city, etc, etc._ "Alright. Friday afternoon at my apartment."

"For real? You're the best brother, Timmy."

He hummed under his breath. "I thought it was Dick."

Jason huffed. Tim stole another glance at the rearview mirror. His younger brother's arms were crossed over his chest, but it was difficult not to notice the glint of happiness in his eyes. "You know what I mean."

They arrived at Silver Lake earlier than he expected. A miracle, considering the nightmare of a traffic in downtown Gotham. He got out of the car to smirk at Kyle Rayner, who obviously wasn't expecting him, judging by his wide-eyed stare. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jason made a noise of protest, but Tim held up a hand. "I'm not going to hurt him, Jaybird."

Kyle, to his credit, didn't look nervous unlike they last time he met Tim. "Go on, Jay. I'll catch up to you."

"If you're not inside in ten seconds, I'm coming back to get you. And Timmy, if you hurt him - "

"Calm down, Jaybird, I'm not Damian. Now go." Ignoring Jason's mutter of _I swear to God_ , Tim plastered a polite smile on his face as he turned his attention back to Kyle. "Does Bruce know you're in Gotham? Because last time I checked, metas aren't allowed in the city," he added in a pleasant voice.

The color seemed to drain from Kyle's face. "Tim, you know I'm not a meta."

Tim made an affirmative noise. "Yeah, I do, but does he know you met up with Jason?"

It was meant to come off as a joke. Playing the scary older brother role was actually more fun than he cared to admit, except Kyle went even paler at the question. "Please don't believe anything Dickie might've told you about me. I don't like Jay that way. I'm not like that."

Tim blinked at him. "Like that?" he repeated. He was torn between pinching the bridge of his nose, or narrowing his eyes at the Lantern. "Jesus, Kyle. You can say it, you know. It's not a bad word." 

Kyle shifted on his feet. An embarrassed expression flickered across his face. "Sorry, sorry. Yeah, I don't think I'm like - gay, I mean. I don't know. I'll probably figure it out. But we're not on a date, I swear."

Before Tim could open his mouth to say he believed him, Jason had appeared behind Kyle. "Thank God you didn't kill him. And we're really not on a date, Timmy."

He let the edges of his lips curl into a smirk. "I'll tell B to stop being so paranoid next time."

"Thanks." Jason cleared his threat. Tim pretended not to see Kyle inch towards Jason's side. "Anyway, so I just remembered. You know you mentioned how you'd buy me, like, a dozen chilidogs if I got a 4.0 on my GPA, and I was wondering if we could, uh, tweak the conditions - "

"I'm not spending Christmas at the Manor."

_

**9 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS**

"...so, yeah. They hate Superman."

Jason sucked in a sharp breath. "Were you okay?" He made a face as he seemed to realize the question he'd just asked. "I mean, obviously you are."

"Yep. Bart, and Cassie patched me up," Kon said, flashing his pearly-white teeth.

Tim rolled his eyes. His best friend reminded him too much of Booster Gold sometimes. He hadn't regretted introducing Kon to Jason, but he was getting there. He cut the lasagna with his fork. "Stop flirting with my baby brother, Kon."

Said baby brother promptly made a strangled noise. "I'm not - I'm seventeen!" 

"Still a baby," he replied around a mouthful of lasagna.

Jason gave him the middle finger. "You're lucky I think you're cool, Timmy."

Tim swallowed. He pointed his fork at Jason's direction. "If you think you can convince me with that sad attempt, then you're out of luck, kid. "

"Is this about his whole doesn't-want-to-spend-Christmas-at-the-Wayne-Manor thing?" Kon asked. "Because you could just settle it the old-fashioned way."

Jason furrowed his eyebrows, and shit, Tim had a sudden hunch he knew exactly what his brother was going to say. "What, like kidnapping him?"

"What? No!"

Jason looked offended at Kon's reaction.

"He means we have to play rock-paper-scissors," Tim replied boredly.

There was a beat of silence. Then Jason turned towards him. "You're fucking with me." 

With his free hand, Tim tucked a stray lock of air behind his ear. (He was going to have to get a haircut soon, or Cassie will never let him hear the end of it.) "I'm not."

Jason glanced at Kon. Tim rolled his eyes again. Really. Just because he died once, and became crazy doesn't mean he's a liar.

"He's definitely not joking," Kon said. "Us Outlaws play rock-paper-scissors to, like, decide who's gonna be cleaning Cassie's apartment."

That seemed to make Jason relax. _Seriously?_ "Okay, fine. Rock-paper-scissors. Three wins. If you lose, you'd have to spend the night. If I lose, I'll stop asking you."

Tim pursed his lips. So if he loses, he'll have no choice but to spend the night at you-know-where. If he wins, he wouldn't be worrying about his brother annoying him to death about Christmas. "You're on."

The first two rounds were a blur since he wasn't really too focused on the game. He just wanted to get back to his lasagna, dammit. Kon looked like he was having the time of his life as the referee, which showed how much of a ~~best friend~~ traitor he actually is. He was supposed to be on Tim's side, not actively encouraging Jason by suggesting the game.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

He blinked at the paper Jason had thrown. He looked down at his scissors. Huh. Guess Lady Luck was still on his side. He glanced at Kon, who was now trying (unsuccessfully) to calm Jason down. 

"C'mon, that's not fair!" his younger brother whined. "Let's go again. C'mon, Timmy. Please? Please, please, please?"

Okay, Jason was definitely spending too much time with Dickie if he resorted to pleading now. Tim shook his head. "Nope. A deal's a deal."

If looks could kill, Tim would probably be buried six feet underground for the second time in less than a decade. "I hate you."

But Jason wasn't a meta, and Tim's still alive, so he merely returned his attention to his lasagna.

_

**3 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS**

Shit hit the fan three days before Christmas.

"You leave me no choice." Tim rolled his eyes at Jason's dramatics. He watched him pull out his phone, and began to fiddle with it. "I don't wanna do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

Cold dread prickled in the base of his spine at the words. He stared at ~~the little shit~~ his younger brother. "You wouldn't."

"Too late!" Jason sang, and Rao, he'd have kicked out the brat for the absolute glee in his voice if he hadn't promise Alfred he'd try to make nice with his brothers. Before he knew it, Jason had crowded against him, and shoved the phone directly into his face. Tim didn't exactly made an instinctive grab for his knife as he squeeezed his eyes shut, but it was pretty damn close. "Open your eyes, Timmy. Open your eyes, dammit!"

Dick's horrified gasp echoed in his ears. "Jay, you said a bad word!"

"Yeah, but it's not like you'd tell B, wouldn't ya, Dickiebird?"

"Nope!" Dick replied cheerfully. "Hi, Timmy! You're coming to the Manor on Saturday, right?"

Tim hesitantly lowered his hands from his face to look at the phone. Dick's grin seemed to light up the whole screen. He really wasn't liking this. He was just minding his own damn business like every other (dead) ex-heir-slash-current-anti-hero; Jason didn't have to pull the big guns on him. "I'll...see if I can go, Dickie."

"What?" Dick's bright grin faded. His lower lip started to wobble. "But...you promised!"

Goddamit. This was why he's never going to have kids.

Jason cleared his throat. Tim could feel a vein twitch in his temple. "Dickie, what did I say about people breaking their promises?"

Something which felt suspiciously like alarm and _not_ fear, because he'd rather die again than admit he might be a little scared of the lengths Jason and Dick would go through to drag him back kicking and screaming to the Manor, prickled in his chest as Dick straightened up with a far-too- sad-for-his-own good expression. Damian was wrong. Jason wasn't a little shit. No, he was a manipulative bastard who was currently blackmailing Tim to drop by the Manor for Christmas. (And okay, so maybe it was kinda his own fault for promising Dick he'd go see him in the first place, but still. Besides, Jason wasn't even supposed to know about his promise.)

"That they should just stop promising me things because I don't want to be disappointed if they break their promises."

"Very good, Dickie." Jason gave a deliberately slow clap, which only made Tim want to really strangle him. Or put a bullet to his head. Yeah, the second option sounded a lot better. "Hear that, Timbo?"

Tim was seriously regretting his choice to humor his younger brother now. Why the hell did he think it was a good idea to let him in his apartment again? "No."

"Also, I already told Alfie you're coming to the Manor on Saturday and I dunno how to tell him that you aren't really coming," Jason added innocently.

Tim wanted to bash his head against the counter. "Why is this my life? I hate you. Both of you."

"Don't be such a baby, Timmy. I'll make sure to tell Alf to make your favorite lasagna."

Once upon a time, he would've shot Jason for talking to him like that. But that was once upon a time ago, and he wasn't the same man as he was before. So with grace benefitting his position as the Drake heir (or, like, ex-heir because he was already, you know, dead), he straightened up, and glared at his younger brother's direction. He should've known Jason would come up with something like this, and he couldn't blame him for breaking the deal because it was technically Dick who's asking, and Tim, contrary to his reputation, was soft for his youngest brother.

"Anyone ever tell you how you can be such a little shit?" He ignored Dick's loud gasp from the phone.

And Jason, the little shit, just gave a two-fingered salute. Tim resisted the urge to chuck him out of the window. "See you at the Manor, Timmy."

_

"Here ya go!"

Tim blinked, unsure if he was supposed to be looking at a gingerbread house. Because the thing Jason had carefully deposited in the middle of the coffee table didn't look like the typical gingerbread house he made with Alfred back when he still lived at the Manor. Not even close. No, it was an exact replica of the Wayne Manor, complete with a Batmobile, and nine familiar figures scattered throughout the driveway.

He swiveled around to stare at Dick. "You two made this?"

"Mm-hm!" Dick looked very proud of himself from his perch on Bruce's lap. The Santa hat on his head had fallen halfway. Steph reached over Bruce to straighten it up. "Alfie helped. Ooh, read the letter! Read it aloud!" 

His interest piqued, Tim pulled the rolled-up note tucked gently inside the tiny chimney. He cleared his throat.

 **To:** B/Dad, Alfie the Best Butler Ever, Casssssie, Steph, Timmers, Jon's Wife & Jon

Told you we'd make it this far. Merry Christmas ~~losers~~ everyone

_Love,_

Dick & Jason

"Wait, my _wife_?"

He looked up from the note to blink at his brother-in-law. "Yeah. It's what it says here."

Jon looked ready to die of embarassment, but Damian merely reached out to give Jon a pointed look, and squeezed his knee. Jon immediately straightened up, still blushing. "Uh, thanks, you guys."

(Seriously, the sappiness of those two. Tim missed the old days when Damian didn't know how to confess to Jon. He never thought they'd be the sappy couple type, but something must've happened between his resurrection, and stint with Ra's because by the time he got back, Damian had been comfortable enough to initiate PDA with his partner during patrol. _Damian_ , the stuck-up, shit at emotions son of Batman, willingly initiating PDA. Wow. Jon must be a miracle worker.) 

Dick beamed, and Tim was seriously this close to dying (again) from his youngest brother's cuteness. "You're welcome, J. Now c'mon, let's eat!"

And okay, maybe Tim had been a little too overdramatic, because spending Christmas under the same roof with his family wasn't as bad as he initially thought it'd be. True to Jason's word, Alfred did make his favorite lasagna, and that was more than enough incentive for Tim to stay. Oh, and the horrified look on Bruce's face when Jason tried to skip dinner to FaceTime Kyle and give him an "early Christmas present" was also a plus.

He drained what's left of the one (1) frappucino Alfred had allowed him to bring, just as a shadow fell across him. He looked up to see Cass. He patted the space beside him. She sat down. He wasn't particularly close to Cass, but he could start getting close to her now. That's good, right? He caught sight of the silver dangling from her ears. "Nice earrings."

A smile spread across her face. She placed a hand in front of her mouth, and moved it forward.

He smiled back. "You're welcome." 

She pointed at him, placed her hands flat in front of her, and made a circular motion, both of her hands moving simultaneously in the same direction.

Tim recognized the question. _You happy?_ A loud thump echoed across the room, followed by Dick's shriek of laughter. His smile widened. "Yeah. I am."

**Author's Note:**

> I am no way an expert in ASL, so if you see any mistakes, please feel free to correct me. Tim's line about how gay isn't a bad word is inspired by a conversation from the BL series Gaya sa Pelikula (Like in the Movies). I highly recommend watching it. Wishing y'all the best. Merry Christmas, everyone.


End file.
